Wolf Girl
by Mrs.Lautner97
Summary: Isabella's parents lied to her her whole life. They told her she could be whatever she wanted to be and do whatever she wanted to do but when she turns into a wolf all her hopes and dreams are shattered.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned and rolled over. The sun shining through the window had woken me up for what seemed like the millionth time. I looked at the clock beside my head and sighed. 6.00am! Swinging my legs over the side of my bed i made my way towards the bathroom to start my morning routine. Twenty minutes later i was ready to start the day.

I walked to the kitchen to find a note on the counter from my mother, Renee, stating that she had left early to go to her new yoga class. My mother has a new hobby every week ! I seriously cannot keep up with her. Last week she tried kickboxing and quit after a few days because it wasn't 'Zhen' enough.. whatever that meant. So i guess that means i'll have to fend for myself, as usual. I grabbed a breakfast bar and walked to the living room to watch some mind numbing tv. After about fifteen minutes of flicking through the channels there was a knock on the front door. Who would knock on the door this early in the morning ?

I opened the door to find two native american women stood there.

'Hi, we're looking for an Isabella erm Swan' the woman with a jagged scar running down her face said. I had to admit, even with the scar she was still one of the most beautiful women i had ever seen.

'That's me' i replied with a smile.

Each of the girls looked relieved at my answer. I had never seen these women before on my life but they seemed to know me. I didn't know if i should be freaked out by this information.

'I'm Sue and this is my daughter Emily' the older woman said gesturing to the woman with the scared face.

I opened the door wider and asked Emily and Sue if they would like to come in. Usually i wouldn't ask a couple of strangers to come in but i had a feeling that whatever they wanted to talk to me about was not going to be pleasant. As i lead them to the living room i tried to think of how they could know me and what they could possibly want to talk to me about.  
I came up blank.  
Once in the living room i asked them if they would like something to eat or drink. They both declined.

'Thanks for letting us come in, you have a beautiful home' Emily said with a nervous smile.

'Thank you. Look i don't mean to be blunt, but what are you doing here?' i asked them.

'This is going to sound crazy, but i'm actually here to invite you to my wedding' Emily began. 'Before you say anything can i explain why i'm here? What i have to say won't be pleasant but i ask you to listen with an open mind' she finished.

I looked at them both for a couple of minutes before gesturing for them to carry on.  
Sue gave Emily a reassuring smile and held her hand.

'I'm not crazy and i didn't just come to a random persons house to invite them to my wedding. Charles Swan gave me your address. I would have called or wrote you a letter but i thought that what i'm about to tell you would be best said in person' Emily began. 'What i'm about to tell you is going to be hard to hear but you have a right to know. It's probably not right me coming here and telling you but i am not going to let the person i love the most be hurt any longer.' She took a deep breath. 'In one month i'm getting married to the man of my dreams. His name is Sam. Sam Uley. He is the most loving and selfless person i have ever met.' she looked me in the eye. 'He's your brother and he loves you so very much. He wanted to get in touch with you but Renee wouldn't allow him to. He's tried everything! In one month we're getting married and the one thing, the only thing he wants more than anything is for his sister to be there.' She was crying now.

I just sat there staring at her. She was crazy. I think i would know if i had a brother! I'm an only child from only children. I had no other family.

'I think you should leave' i told them as i stood and walked to the front door.

'Isabella please, i know it's a lot to take in but we speak the truth' Sue said whilst pulling a crying emily through the door. Once outside she turned to me with tears in her eyes. Sue looked at me and then handed me something out of her bag. It looked like an old video tape.

'I know that you don't believe us. Please watch this video. I've wrote our phone numbers and the number of our hotel on a piece of paper inside the case. We'll be in arizona for the next two days. I hope you believe us' She said as she walked away with emily by her side.

I watched them walk away. Not moving or even blinking as i stared at the spot i had last seen them. They couldn't be serious! I guess that's what i get for letting strangers in i thought as i went back inside. On the way to the garden i put the video tape in the bin. I sat on the hammock in the back garden. So much for a quiet day in! They were crazy if they thought i was going to believe them.

A part of me, a small part wondered if maybe there was some truth to what they where saying. I mean it would explain a lot. Me and Renee are complete opposites in every single way. That and the fact that we look nothing alike and she has no photos of me before the age of five was what brought me to fish the video out of the bin and put it in the old tape player. I sat there staring at the screen contemplating whether or not to press play.

Eventually my curiosity won out. The video began to play. There was a woman, who looked just like me smiling up at the camera. She had pale white skin, even paler then mine and dark wavy hair that sat just below her shoulders. In the background you could hear children laughing. The camera shifted to the children.  
A boy and a girl.  
The boy had dark skin and was throwing water at the young girl who had the same pale skin as the woman. They were having a water fight.

'I'm going to get you belly!' the young boy shouted as he ran at the young girl, water gun in one hand and a small plastic shield in the other.

'Never!' The young girl shouted as she ran away. Just as the boy was about to shoot the young girl with the water, she fell. The boy ran to the young girl, dropping his gun and shield along the way.

'Are you okay bells?' he asked the girl.

'I'm okay sammy' the girl replied.

The woman from earlier came into view and walked up to the young children.

'Isabella!' the woman said. 'Only you could trip over thin air' she laughed. She picked the young girl up and walked inside with her, the young boy following behind.  
Then the video went blank.

I just sat there silently and motionless as i tried to process what i had just seen. It was pretty obvious that the people on the video where a family. The young children where obviously siblings and loved each other greatly.  
Sam and Isabella.  
Just because we had the same names.. and we looked alike, doesn't mean we're the same people. Just merely a coincidence perhaps. But deep down in my heart i knew that it was no coincidence. I was the little girl in the video. And i had a brother.

I need answers.

I look at the clock on the wall. 12.00pm. Good. Renee should be home soon. What am i going to do? I have no idea what to say to her. For the last twelve years she has been my mother. I admit we've never been very close but to think she's been lying to me my whole life.. i don't know how i feel about that.  
Whilst i was contemplating what i was going to say to her she walked through the door.

'Isabella' she shouted as she hung her coat up.

'Living room' i shouted back as i ejected the video from the tv and put it back in it's case.

'You would not believe the morning i've had' Renee said as she walked into the living room, throwing her bag on the sofa.

'I'm going to make some herbal tea, want some?' she asked.

I shook my head no.

I followed her into the kitchen and watched as she made her drink.

'Who are my real parents?' i asked her. She stopped what she was doing and turned around.

'What are you talking about isabella? I am your mother' she laughed.

'Don't lie to me Renee! I have a right to know' i shouted.

She looked me in the eye. Renee never got mad but as i looked at her i could see she was livid. What right did she have! I was the one being lied to and here she was being mad at me for wanting to know the truth !

'Now you listen to me isabella . and i will not have you raise your voice to me. I have done everything for you you ungrateful little bitch' she seethed.

I took a step back shocked. She had never raised her voice! Never mind called me a degrading name. I was so mad i started to shake.

'Then who is sam?' I shouted. 'He's my brother isn't he? How could you lie to me all this time? I have a right to know! If you've lied about this then what else have you been lying to me about?' i was so mad i was shaking. I felt like i was going to burst out of my skin! I could literally feel myself grow hot. I felt like i had a fever.

Suddenly my cheek started to sting. I looked at renee. She pulled her hand back. She had slapped me! If i thought i was shaking before then i was definitely shaking now. It was so bad that i could hardly see renee in front of me. All i could see was red. I had to get out of there! I had no idea what was happening but i knew that it was something big.

I ran.

I ran past renee and through the back door. I didn't even look back when she called my name. I kept on running until i reached the forest. Once i passed the first line of the trees i stopped. I couldn't run anymore. Not because i was tired but because i was burning! My bones where on fire! I fell to my knees panting. The shaking intensified, the burning intensified until suddenly it stopped. I looked down at my hands.  
That's when i exploded.

I felt like every one of my bones had been broken. All i knew was pain. That was the last thing i thought before everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of birds singing their morning song. As i opened my eyes i realised i was still in the forest. That's when i remembered the pain. I looked down at my hands and that's when i saw the paws.  
I had paws!  
I must still be dreaming. I couldn't have paws, it's simply impossible. My breathing started coming out in puffs. What was i going to do ? I had paws, freaking huge hairy paws. There was nothing i could do. Except run. And so i did. I ran as fast as i could. The trees where blurring past me.  
I was fast! Faster than any human or animal i had ever known. It felt good. The wind blowing through my fur felt great. I could hear water flowing in a stream nearby. I slowed down until i could see the stream. I stopped to take a drink.

Once i had quenched my thirst i looked at my reflection. Gazing back at me was the biggest wolf i had ever seen. My fur was as black as the night sky with streaks of silver and red running through it. I was beautiful! My eyes, oh god, my eyes where gold! Those where not my eyes! I closed my eyes and looked away from my reflection. I didn't want to see the beast i had become. I walked away, my head bowed down in shame. I had no where to go now. I couldn't allow anyone to see me. Not like this. They would take one look at me and freak. They wouldn't see the A* student that helped out at the hospital after school and worked at the diner on the weekend. All they would see was the beast that i am.

I wined in distress.

I laid down in the long grass and rested my head in my paws. I closed my eyes and thought of everything that had happened in the last few days. Suddenly i remembered everything. The one thing that stuck in my head the most was the legends. They where real ! I was living proof of that. But what now. What do i do? I needed to find my bother.  
Emily!

If i went to emily maybe she would help me. She might know of the legends! With that thought in mind i ran back to Renee's. I have to admit i didn't really think it through. I couldn't go in the house! Renee was in there and i can't exactly talk and tell her i turned into a wolf. I paced back and forth as i contemplated my next move. I didn't really have long to think because a moment later renee was stood in front of me with wide eyes. I started to back away.

'Isabella is that you?' she asked.

I wined again. I started to turn away. To run back to the forest but renee told me to stay.

'I watched the video, i found it on the sofa. Isabella i'm sorry. You where right, you did deserve to know. I didn't mean to hit you, i just didn't want to lose you! I - maybe i should call Sue ? I found the paper with their numbers. They leave town tomorrow right ? Maybe the can help with .. this' she said as she gestured to my new form.

I nodded my big head.

'You should come inside. Someone might see you' renee said looking around.  
I followed her in to the house. I went to the living room and sat down beside the sofa. Renee came back with the house phone in her hand. she dialed the number.

'Hello?' i heard Sue say on the other end of the phone.

'Sue? This is Renee, Isabella's erm Mother..' She replied nervously.  
'I know that you came to the house today and although i don't approve of you coming and telling Isabella what i was not ready for her to know i do believe we need your help' Renee said calmly.

'Is everything okay renee?' Sue asked in a serious no nonsense voice.

'I don't think we should discuss this over the phone. could you come over please?' renee said.

'We're on out way' Sue said before disconnecting the call.

Renee put the phone down and watched me warily. As i sat in my new form i realised how much had changed. And i didn't just mean physically because that was pretty obvious. I meant i could hear for miles. Well probably not literally but i could her everything more clearly and i could hear things from further away. Not to mention my speed! I could also see more clearly, like high definition or something.

I had to admit it was pretty amusing to watch renee squirm under my gaze. I could practically taste her fear on my tongue. It was oddly exhilarating. I calculated her every movement. Her eyes scanned over the room, like she was checking for possible exits. I was watching her like she was prey. Which in a way, she was.

I could hear emily and sue walk up to the front door. When they nocked renee almost jumped out of her skin. She practically ran to the front door.

'Erm hi, it's nice to meet you' renee said as she greeted the two woman at the door.  
'I don't really know what happened but i thought you could help. Just erm go through to the living room' she finished as she closed the door behind them.

When Sue and Emily walked into the room they both stopped and stared wide eyed. I stood up to my full height and growled. I could smell wolf on them.  
Emily was the first to recover. She stepped forward with her hands held up, palms outwards towards me.

'Isabella, i had no idea that this would - i know you must be scared but everything is going to be okay. I know i smell like a wolf;that's sam. He phased almost a year ago. I mean you no harm.' she said in a rush.  
Sue seemed to recover then as she asked if i could 'phase' back, whatever that meant. she asked me to think of being human, to imagine myself with human arms and legs and skin. I could feel my body shifting, it didn't hurt like it did before but it was slightly uncomfortable. Where i once laid as a wolf i was now laid as a human.

A very naked human.

'Much better' Sue said with a smile.  
I raised an eyebrow at her.

'Where are my clothes?' i asked confused.

'I'm sure you have a lot of questions but how about i explain everything i can first?' she paused. 'Do you mind if we sit?' she asked motioning to the sofa opposite me. I nodded my head but moved as far away from them as i could. The smell was making me uncomfortable.

'Here bella' my mother said handing me a bath robe. I took it from her and put it on as fast as i could. I stood with my back against the wall. I nodded towards them to start talking.

'What do you know of our legends bella?' Sue started.

'From what i've been told the men of the tribe turn into wolves to protect the tribes people from vampires. And just so there's no confusion, i am not a man' i said with a smirk.  
Everyone chuckled and seemed more at ease.

'That's exactly right bella, however you are not the first female to phase - Phasing is when you turn into your wolf form. My other daughter leah phased a few months ago, shocked everyone she did. We're not sure why you phased, i mean with you being so far away from the tribe and all we didn't think it a possibility but everything happens for a reason right?' Sue said smiling at me.  
I shrugged.

'So what now?' i asked.

'Well here's the thing, the tribe only let you live with renee and charles as it was wrote that females where not subject to the wolf gene and those that do have the gene are bound by tribal law to stay on the tribes land to protect the tribes people ..' Sue trailed off.

'Let me get this right, because i somehow managed to turn into a wolf i'm now bound to the tribe?' i asked. I could feel a slight tremble running through my arms. I was getting mad.

'So now i have to give up everything, is that right? I have to leave - live on tribal land and protect people that mean nothing to me? That have done nothing to earn my protection? What about school? I graduate this year and there will be a cold day in hell before i move and give up everything i've been working towards.' i growled.

'You think we don't know how hard it will be for you? You're not the only one that's had to give everything up because of the gene - they all have. I'm sorry isabella, really i am.' Emily said mournfully.

I sneered at her 'Your sorry ain't worth shit. I don't fucking believe this!' i was shaking really bad by now.

'Isabella you need to calm down' Emily said looking worried.

'Don't tell me what to fucking do' i glared at her.  
She looked away.  
I was so fucking mad right now. It was bad enough finding out that my mother wasn't really my mother and that i had a brother and now i turn into a fucking wolf and they expect me to give up everything at the drop of a hat ! I have to get out of there before i rip them to pieces. I ran out of the back door, not even stopping to phase as i threw myself fowards to run faster.  
I phased midair.  
I ran to the forest where i knew i could be alone with my thoughts. I had always loved the forest, even before i had turned into a giant wolf. There was just something about it that made me feel free. I would go wherever i pleased and do whatever i wanted. whether that was clime a tree of swim in the lake. I had always had a deep connection with animals, even as a child. That connection has only intensified since turning wolf.  
I could feel everything! It was like the trees where talking to me, whispering in the wind as i raced passed them. I got the sense of completeness when i was in the forest. It calmed my senses. I slowed down to a walk until I came to stop in front of a big oak tree. I sat at the base of the trunk, protected from the rays of sunlight by the overgrown branches. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my snout. As i exhaled I could feel the tension leave my body.  
I was at peace.

I don't know how long I stayed under the tree but eventually daylight turned to night. I looked up at the night sky and, not for the first time, marveled at how beautiful it was.  
I had decided - im not sure when - that being a wolf was easier then being a human and that if this was my destiny so I was going to embrace it. As a wolf I felt more at peace with my self. It was an entirely new experience.

I was never going to be able to return to my normal life that was for sure. But that doesn't mean I cant live in this new form. What's the point of looking human when deep inside you know that that's far from the truth?.

I am a wolf.

And I aim to stay that way.

* * *

AN: So there is the first chapter, what do you think ?

I have no idea where this story is going I just write what ever comes to mind, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.

The only thing I know for certain is that it will be a Bella/Paul pairing.

Thanks for reading !

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised at all the awesome feedback I got from you guys so early on in the story but I appreciate it immensely. I will try to update a new chapter every couple of weeks.

Hope you enjoy!

I watched from a distance as a herd of deer stopped to take a drink from the lake. I stood in the shadows.

Watching

Waiting

It had been days since I had last eaten. I hadn't been home since Emily and Sue came over after I phased. In the beginning I sustained myself off of berries I found in the forest. With my heightened senses I was able to distinguish the good berries from the bad. However, I am a wolf now. And wolves need meat. That's what brings me to the herd of deer in front of me. As the days went by my instincts started to kick in. I hadn't phased back yet and honestly I didn't want to. I loved been a wolf. Everything was so much simpler. I didn't want to kill an animal but as the days went by my wolf became more dominant and suddenly the need to hunt was so intense that I didn't realise I was hunting for food until I stopped to observe the deer.

They looked simply mouth-watering.

Some of the deer started to break away from the herd. I crouched down, stomach to the ground as I stalked forward. My eyes were glued to the deer still drinking from the lake. He was big, bigger than most of the herd. He was alone.

I grinned.

As he went to take another drink I sprang forward. Too quick for the deer to react I started tearing the animals flesh away with my razor sharp teeth. Its blood ran freely down my chin and matted in my fur. I ate at the flesh until there was nothing left but bone. Sighing contentedly I walked back into the cover of the trees and waited for my next prey.

After three more deer and one rabbit I was finally full. I walked through the forest and after a while I decided I needed to find a place to stay. Sleeping under random trees for shelter was okay but I needed something more permanent. I planned to stay a wolf for a long time so I needed somewhere to call my own. I think that was another one of the wolf instincts. At this moment in time I only needed three things; food, water and shelter.

When the sun started to disappear and darkness surrounded me I came across a cabin. I approached it cautiously. When I was outside of the cabins wooden door I stopped to listen.

There was no one inside.

Probably to keep people; and maybe even animals, out. There was a stove and pots and pans and a kettle to the left of the room.

I could work with this.

I was pretty sure no one ever came here; there was no evidence to suggest otherwise. Cobwebs covered every inch of the cabin and the wood was starting to rot. I could clean this place up and live here. It was pretty convenient if you ask me. It was deep in the forest and away from civilisation. That's good, no risk of anyone seeing me that way. I could sleep here during the night and go where ever I pleased during the day- as a wolf.

With that plan in mind I started to remove everything from the cabin. When I had everything outside and the inside was bare I realised I needed money. I would need to buy new furniture and paint and I would maybe need to replace some of the wood. I would also need cleaning supplies. I had access to my bank accounts but the only way I could get my money is if I went back. I didn't really want to but I had no choice. It was dark so most people would be asleep - I just hoped Renee was.

I followed my scent back to my house. A day later I arrived at Renee's house. I hadn't realised I had run so far away. I suppose it was a good thing. I waited outside of the house listening for any signs of movement. There was none. Renee wasn't in. I changed back to my human form and walked to the back door butt naked. I took the key from under the mat and let myself in. I got a big suitcase out from under the stairs and took it to my room where I proceeded to put clothes and towels and my wash bag in it. I threw a few pairs of shoes in for good measure. When I had everything packed if went to my dresser and got all of my bank cards and bank details and put them in with my clothes. When I had the suitcase full I zipped it up and went for a quick shower. On the way out of the back door I put on my coat. I locked the door and put the key back where I found it.

As I walked away I said a silent goodbye. I put the suitcase under my arm and ran - human. It took me just over a day to get back to the cabin. Once there I put my suitcase in the cabin and then phased.

I needed to eat.

I walked back to the cabin satisfied with my hunt. I walked in to the cabin and slept on the floor in my wolf form. The next morning I took a shower in the waterfall at the back of my new house. The cold water was soothing on my burning skin. By the time I had walked back to the cabin I had already dried. Guess I didn't need the towels after all.

I quickly got dressed and ran my fingers through my hair. I forgot to pack a brush. I walked through the forest, the opposite direction to Renee's and set off to find a road. I followed the road for an hour until I came across some shops. I bought lots of cleaning supplies.

After two hours of shopping for cleaning supplies and eleven shopping bags later I decided to call it a day. I took my time to walk back to the cabin. I had no need to rush. Plus it would probably be awkward running so fast with so many shopping bags. When I finally got back to the cabin I decided to get to work right away.

I took the detachable sweeping brush and assembled it before sweeping every inch of the cabin. The cobwebs where no more! Next I filled one of the boles I had earlier thrown out with water from the waterfall. I added bacterial cleaning detergent to the water and scrubbed the floor until I was positive that it was as clean as it was going to get.

It was obvious that the house has gone several years without any care, probably the best thing to do first is a good interior cleaning to remove all the greying, mould, and mildew to see what the wood underneath looks like because quite often, once all that old build-up is removed, the wood comes out looking very good. But, before I start the cleaning process, I take note of any suspected areas of rot, or excessive moisture retention before I just blast away at the cabin.

To effectively clean the old stuff off I set up the pressure washer and appropriate wood cleaner from my recently purchased pile of shopping.

The pressure washer is around 1500 pounds per square inch. I got this one because this is an old cabin and I don't need 4,000 psi to remove the dirt and most certainly damage the wood and blow water outside.

Once all of the dirt and mould is washed away I wait for the cabin to dry out. I take all of the wood off of the windows and I open the front door to let the air dry the cabin. A few hours later the cabin is fully dry. I then give the cabin a light sanding one the wood to remove the fuzz that has built up because of the power wash. After a good hour of scrubbing the walls and ceiling with sand paper I stand back and admire my work.

It looks brand new!

The wood looks alive and healthy and new! There is no horrible smell and once all the dirt was cleaned off it was obvious that there were no serious problems with the wood so it saves me the job or having to repair it. Once I was positive that the inside was as good as it was going to get I went outside to retrieve the paint and wood protector I had bought.

That night I slept outside in my wold form. The inside of the cabin was drying and the fumes where driving me crazy so I decided to sleep under a blossom tree next to my new home.

I awoke with a start.

As I was sleeping the sickliest sweet scent I have ever smelt wafted through the air. It made my wolf mad. I was on high alert. I had no idea what that smells belonged to but I was pretty sure my wolf did. I stood up with my muzzle drawn back, my teeth barred. A warning growl escaped my chest. My eyes scanned over the trees searching for any unnatural movements. I couldn't hear any movement but the smell was still strong. That means that whatever is out there is close by.

I decided to follow the scent.

It led to a meadow.

I stood in the shadows hidden by the trees. I watched the meadow. The long grass made it hard to see if there was anything hiding out there. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I focused my eyesight and my hearing but I picked up nothing. After about ten tense minutes I decided that whatever was out there was long gone and I turned back towards the cabin.

As I approached my cabin I phased into my human form. I walked in to the cabin to find that all the walls and ceiling where dry and they looked great! I needed to get furniture today but how the hell was I supposed to get it back to the cabin? My thoughts drifted to my truck. It was parked in the garage back as Renee's house. I didn't want to try my luck and go back again. My scent had just disappeared from the trail I had been making back and forth and I didn't want anyone to find me. I was happy with my new life. What if I took a different route? Like a detour? That way I could lead my scent somewhere else and get the truck. I was fairly positive that once I was in my truck my scent wouldn't leave a trail as I would be in an enclosed space.

I ran in random directions for two days. Just when I was mentally kicking myself for wanting to take a detour I saw a sign I recognised. I mean seriously, who takes a detour when they don't know where they are in the first place? When I saw the sign 'welcome to phoenix' I visibly relaxed. My failed attempt at a detour didn't turn out as drastically as I had first thought. I knew how to get to Renee's from here. It was a two hour drive. So about a 10 minute run.

I know this chapter was slow and boring but the next one will be better.

I don't really know where this story is going I'm just writing whatever comes to me so any ideas are appreciated!

Hope you keep reading!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you are still following the story! Thank you for all the feedback! It is much appreciated (:

Enjoy reading!

I stood outside of my mother's house contemplating what to do. It hadn't even occurred to me that she might be home. I paced back and forth at the tree line that leads to her back garden. I guess I could just go up to her and tell her that I'm leaving – or rather, already left. Seems simple enough, I guess. The only problem with that is that I'm a huge coward and I don't want a confrontation. But it's the only way to get my truck!

_Oh, what the hell_ I mumbled to myself as I stepped from between the trees and walked my way up to the back door. I followed the path from the back door around the house until I got to the garage. I went to lift the garage door but it was locked. I never locked my garage! Why would Renée stop me from taking what was mine? I bought it with my own money! I sighed and looked at the house. I stalked towards the front door and nocked once. Hurried footsteps rushed to the door.

'Isabella!' Renée gasped.

'Why did you lock the garage?' I asked exasperated. I pushed my way passed her and walked into the house. I stalked to the kitchen where I always left my keys.

'Wait! Why do you need your truck?' Renée asked confused.

'To drive' I replied shortly.

'You don't need to drive anywhere silly! Arrangements have already been made' she said with a smile on her face. I lifted my eyebrow at her in question.

'The tribal council got in touch with me after Emily informed them that you had turned into a wolf. We agreed that as soon as you returned we would go to la push so that you can have your welcome ceremony and officially be one of the pack. Isn't that great?' Renee explained with a smile on her face.

'What do you mean 'we'?' I asked her angrily.

'I was going to come with you for moral support. If you don't want me to come then I can make arrangement for someone to come and pick you up' she replied quickly.

She looked slightly hurt. Probably wondering why I didn't want her – my mother for all intent and purpose – to come with me. It wasn't that I didn't want _her_ to go, I would be thrilled if she went - Tickled even. It was just that _I_ didn't want to go anywhere. I came here for my truck and that was all. Whatever she does now is up to her, I won't be around to watch her 24/7 like a mother does a child. She has to stand on her own two feet now.

'I'm not going anywhere' I told her calmly.

'I just came to pick up my truck' I said while reaching for the keys.

I stared at Renee's shocked face for a moment before turning and walking back the way I came. I was at the garage by the time she caught up to me.

'You can't leave Isabella! You have to come with me' she spat as she grabbed my arm, dragging me back to the house. I dug my heals into the ground and stopped her from pulling me along any further.

'Now you listen to me' I told her dangerously. Her hand on my arm tightened. I twisted my arm so that she was no longer holding on to it – so that I was now holding on to hers. I tightened my hands around her arm, making her wince.

'I don't care what plans you've made and I don't care about some stupid fucking ceremony that I never had a say in. I will not go with you and you cannot make me. I am a wolf – a lone wolf. And nothing you say or do can stop me from leaving. I have a freedom now that I never had before and you're not going to take that away from me' I spat at her. I took a step back and sneered at her.

She was visibly shaking by now.

I could smell her fear.

I gave her a feral grin that made her take a step back and stalked towards her. When I could feel her breath on my face I stopped and looked her in the eye. I could feel all the lines of her body pressed against mine.

'I'm not going to mother you any longer' I told her quietly. 'You took away my childhood but you will not take away my freedom. You can fend for yourself! I've found myself a place to live – far away from here. Take a good look' I said to her.

She looked at me shocked.

I stepped away from her.

'Because this is the last time you will ever see me' I told her confidently before turning around and walking back to my truck. I got in and put the keys in the ignition. My old truck roared to life. I carefully backed out of the garage and drove down the long road – away from Renée. I looked in my rear view mirror to see her standing there, her expression full of anger. Just before I turned the corner and lost sight of her I saw her pull her mobile from her pocked and tap at it furiously. She probable was calling the 'tribal police'… aka Emily. I shook my head at her stubbornness. She could call whoever she wanted! Nobody would find me. I pushed my truck to its limits as I sped down the winding roads, trying to figure out how I was going to get to my new home. I figure I should drive to the first sign I spotted and find my way from there.

An hour later I drove into the forest. Literally! I couldn't leave my truck on the side of the road for obvious reasons and it's not like there are any parking lots around here so the only way to hide it from view was to drive it into the forest. My truck groaned in protest as I made it smash its way through thick bushes and fallen trees. I parked my truck next to the river near my new home. It was the only place big enough to fit my monster truck. I sighed happily as I sat behind the wheel of my truck. This was officially the start of my new life. There was no going back now. I had my whole life to look forward to!

I jumped down from my truck and walked toward the cabin. I walked around making a mental list of all the things I would need to buy. Once I was sure that I had everything on my list I grabbed my bank cards and set off to find the nearest store.

I parked across the road from Ancala village shopping centre five hours later. First I went and bought a bag to put all of my bank cards and bank details in and then I went to the bank to draw out all of my money. (AN: not sure of this is actually possible but just go with it) once I had all of my life savings - £76,482.32p to be exact – I went to the camping and outdoor store and bought a sleeping bag, two pillows, two double blow up beds and a very expensive barbeque. Once I had paid for my purchases I put them in the back of my old truck.

Next I went to _Wickes_'s store and bought the necessities such as pots, pans and a kettle. I finished my shopping spree by purchasing some storage boxes for my shoes, a Texas 4x4 chest of drawers for my clothes and the biggest food storage cooler I could find.

With all of my purchases fully loaded into my truck - with little difficulty, much to my surprise, I quickly drove the five hours up to Jacob lake inn where my cabin was hiding in the surrounding woods.

I was relieved to get back to my cabin as I was starting to lose any and all feeling in my limbs due to sitting in my truck for so long. As soon as I parked my truck by the river I jumped out of the car door and quickly stripped myself of my clothes. I phased and went for a quick run – even caught a little snack on the way back.

I unloaded everything from my truck slowly so I didn't break anything. First I assembled my new chest of drawers - it took me about fifteen minute's altogether. Then I put all of my clothes inside of it and decided that now I am a wolf I will need more clothes. Then again I live in the woods away from civilisation so I guess it wouldn't be inappropriate for me to walk around nude. Next I blew up one of the blow up beds and put it under the window on the right side of the room. I put my shoe storage boxes next to my chest of drawers and then proceeded to fill them. I don't really think I will need any of them as I live in the forest and prefer to travel via wolf but they may come in handy. Once I had all of my shoes stored away I decided I had done enough for one day and walked over to my new bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and slowly removed my clothing. Once I was done I laid back and relaxed. I lay back, stirring at the ceiling.

I sighed heavily.

Tomorrow I would need to make some cupboards for food storage and maybe even a little shed outside for cleaning supplies and stuff. Maybe I could build a fence around my house and add some flower boxes to brighten the place up. I would need to find a place to put the outdoor lights as well. So far my new house is coming along great. Right now I only have the essentials but it already feels like home. When I'm finished it's going to look great!

With that thought I fell asleep.

**1 week later**

The light shining through the window woke me up. I groaned and slung my arm over my face in an attempt to block it out. It didn't work - much to my annoyance. I groaned again as I sat up. I stood and stretched out my aching muscles. I didn't know it was possible to be so tired. I yawned as I made my way towards the river out back.

I slowly walked into the cold water relishing in the feeling of it against my heated skin. I swam around for a while before getting out. My skin had already dried by the time I got back to my cabin. I slipped into a dress, minus underwear and decided to take a walk through the forest. I had finished the work on the cabin the day before and I was very proud of it. I put decking at the back of the house and a cement path that lead down to the river so that I don't have to trek mud back to the cabin. I had a wooden table and chairs on the decking and solar lanterns around the fencing. The front of the cabin now had a variety of flower boxes under the windows. All in all I had done a pretty good job on the place.

I loved taking strolls through the forest. It's the one place I'll never have to hide; I can be myself without any judgement from others. Surprisingly I get along well with most of the animals in the forest. At first they were a bit weary of me but they soon warmed up to me and even though we cannot understand each other we still have a lot of fun. There's a pack of wolves to the north of the cabin that I enjoy spending my time with. The males of the pack though me a threat at first but when they realised I was female and didn't want to fight they soon welcomed me in as one of their own. I love playing with the cubs. They're so cute!

I phased into my wolf form and decided to do a perimeter of the cabin. It didn't take me long. Especially with my new found speed. I trotted over to the river to take a quick drink. I've noticed that since turning into a fur ball I have to eat and drink a lot more then I used to. I took a look at my reflection in the water when I felt something slam into my side. I crashed into a tree before falling to the ground. I wasn't certain but I was pretty sure my ribs where broken. I groaned in pain. I phased into my human form still lying on the ground before rolling onto my back. My breath caught in my throaty as white hot pain ripped through my abdomen. I squeezed my eyes shut. When the pain had subsided a little I opened my eyes. And there - stood above me was a massive silver wild. It's fur shining under the light of the sun. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

When I awoke the next morning the first thing I though was who the hell was standing on my head. I groaned before sitting up. I went to pull my clothes off to go take a shower in the river when I realised I wasn't wearing any. Strange. I got my bag of toiletries and walked from my back deck to the river. I placed the bag on a low branch before stepping into the water.

When the water got to my hips there was a deep throaty chuckle.

I froze.

I turned around cautiously, taking in my surrounding as I went. Nothing seemed out of place.

'You really have no sense of self-preservation do you?' a well-built tanned man asked with a sneer on his too handsome face.

'Who the hell are you?!' I replied with venom coating my words.

'I'm the one who's come to take you home princess' he said as he walked into the water. Quicker than I thought possible, he was in front of me. His large too hot hand grasped my throat, tightening slightly making me stutter.

'Now' he carried on with a cocky smirk on his face. 'We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice princess'

I took a step back from him. His hand on my neck tightened even more. My eyes went wide with frights.

'I guess it's the hard way' he said before squeezing so tight that everything went black.

AN: sorry! This update took a little longer than expected.

Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

I would just like to say thank you to all of my readers who have reviewed/followed my story. You have all been the encouragement I needed to give this story a go!

Like I said before, I do not know where this story is going but I will try to update as regularly as possible.

Happy reading! xox


End file.
